


Head Space

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring, Comfort, Crack, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mike takes Peter out to a cabin upstate to get a little head space after the death of his father.





	Head Space

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to tobeconspicuous for taking the time to beta.

Night time in Stanfordville, New York was a lot different from what Peter was used to back in the city. The stillness that enveloped the luxury cabin was peaceful. He found himself listening the rustle of leaves and the roll of waves as they crashed against the shore from the lake.

He was perched upon the steps of the porch, watching the moonlight shimmer upon the dark surface of the lake. It was perfect, more than perfect. It was exactly what Peter needed but then again Mike knew that. He had known that after his father’s funeral and everything else that had happened that Peter would need to get out of his own head. 

Peter inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh pine invigorating his senses as he took a sip from the beer bottle before replacing it down alongside him on the step. For the first time in what seemed like an age, his head was quiet. For the first time in weeks he could breathe easy. 

He heard Mike’s footsteps on the porch behind him, he felt the weight of the blanket being draped around his shoulders sat down beside him.

“It’s getting cold out here.” Mike said quietly, nudging Peter gently with his shoulder. 

Peter reached out, drawing Mike close and wrapping the blanket around the other man’s shoulders. Mike nestled closer into Peter’s chest, Peter could feel the heat from Mike’s body warming his skin through the material of his shirt. No matter what happened, Mike always provided him with a sense of security. 

“Thank you for bringing me out here,” Peter murmured, his lips brushing over the top of Mike’s head. “I needed the clarity.”

“The past few months haven’t been easy for you,” Mike told him quietly. “I wanted to take you away from all of that, give you the space you needed to think about how to move forward with Pam.”

Peter pursed his lips together grimly at the thought of Pam and her condition. His father’s death had put a lot of things into perspective, the reasons he had left New York originally didn’t feel as potent as they once had before. Now, more than ever he felt like he was being drawn back to the city. He had been feeling listless in Chicago long before his father had died, and McCoy’s job offer seemed like a sign. 

Peter and Mike had been together over five years now and although the distance had worked for them over throughout the course of that time, it was starting to weigh on Peter. Those stolen weekends were filled with love making and so much laughter, Peter had never felt as content as he did with Mike. He wanted that in his life permanently.

They had talked about relocating occasionally, but Peter could never ask Mike to move to Chicago, his whole life, his career, had been built up and rooted in NYC. 

“I’m going to take McCoy’s offer,” Peter said resolutely. 

“Peter...” Mike uttered his name quietly, tilting up his head so that he could meet Peter’s eyes. “This is a big decision for you, you’ll be giving up everything you’ve worked so hard for in Chicago. I want to make sure you’re making this decision for the right reasons.”

“My father’s death...” Peter begun, drawing Mike even closer against his loving form. “It’s made me realize what’s important and that is Pam and being there for her.”

Peter paused for a moment before continuing.

“And that’s also you Mike. I want to be here for you. When you have a bad day, I want to be the one you come home to instead of having to make do with a phone call or video chat. I don’t want you to have to face things alone anymore. I want to be in your life, living it with you.”

Mike reached out, his hand coming to cup Peter’s cheek, his thumb caressing over his cheekbone tenderly as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

“My life is nothing without you in it, Peter.” Mike murmured. “You should know that by now, whether you’re here or in Chicago, you are everything to me.”


End file.
